Rainy Days
by Bef Kage Aka-chi
Summary: A/U Kurama is now at Collage and one rainy day he is approached by an old acquaintance from his former life. Why has she come? and how did she find him? Events begin that will send Kurama back into danger.
1. Prologue - Rainy Days

Disclaimer: Dang! Don't tell me I lost it!!! *The author is seen pathetically shuffling though her folder of doom as stray pieces of paper and unfinished fan fics fall from the tattered wretch of a five star folder* Where could it be?! Oh no!!! I've lost my deed to YYH!!! Sorry folks. I don't own it anymore. *Begins to cry and throws the folder of doom to the side spewing papers in various directions* Hey! That's my English Homework form last year!  
  
  
  
**Rainy Days**  
  
  
  
Sakuya hated the rain. she couldn't stand it. sure, yah yah, it was all - great - because it helped the plants and stuff but - damn - it was so depressing. Rainy days always got her in a bad mood. What was that song? 'I'm only happy when it rains'? Whoever wrote that must have had a strange perspective on how weather can affect your outlook. How can anyone be happy when everything else is so gloomy - dank, hazy, gray, uncomfortable. how could you be happy then?  
  
She had ice blue eyes that complemented her purple hair, a slender faced and high cheekbones which made her slightly resemble the cat she was. The cat like girl looked out the wide windows of the coffee shop watching the people run though the shower shielding books and hair, looking forward to a nice bath once they got home and shelter from the water.  
  
Then he came in.  
  
Flaming red hair and emeralds for eyes.  
  
Kurama.  
  
Not many knew him by that name, not even his mother. But she knew it, she knew who he really was. And loved him for it. To everyone else Shuichi was the model student and all around wonder boy. Best in all his classes, never got into any trouble - ha! If only his collage professors knew that they were really teaching a fox demon from the spirit world around the age of two hundred or so.  
  
Every girl was practically throwing herself at him. Sakuya watched a familiar scene unfold as one of the girls in his class -she didn't know her name, they were all the same as far as she was concerned - walked up to the demon's human façade. Sakuya could almost hear his heavy sigh from her booth seat across the room.  
  
She had spent the last week looking for him and then watching him since she learned that her Youko was still alive but. she didn't understand when at first she saw the boy people called Shuichi - the human boy - emitting the same Ki as Kurama. It had taken her a couple of days to understand what had happened. he had taken on this form when he was wounded. he had taken on the body of a human child and grown up in the Ninginki world. Had he forgotten her?  
  
She hated it when those other Ningin babies threw themselves at him. it wasn't even that entertaining anymore.  
  
" 'Uhm. Shuichi.Uh' Oh just spit it out already!" Sakuya rolled her eyes as she muttered into her warm cup of coffee. And as sure as the rain falls down the girls offer was ever so politely declined by the Maki Thief. "Ha." She let out a bitter laugh as the nameless girl walked away crestfallen and mourning her defeat.  
  
Today was the day. Sakuya didn't have any more time to push it off. she would confront him - and claim him as her own. he would be hers. again. Why did it have to be on a wet day. she hated the rain and just water in general!  
  
Slowly and gracefully Sakuya left her booth and made her way to Kurama. Did he notice her? Would he recognize her is this human disguise? Would he be able to see her without the cat ears he used to be so fond of?  
  
She slinked up be hind him, placing a hand on his shoulder to get his attention. "I hate the rain, it always makes me feel depressed." She smiled at him in a way that she hoped would bring back some of his memory. Maybe it did, maybe it didn't, but he did smile at her - no, not at her. He was smiling for some one else, for a memory. Though he didn't know that the person he was remembering was actually in front of him.  
  
" I used to have a friend that said that." He replied politely with a wistful look at the gloomy atmosphere outside. "But its warm in hear. sort of cozy. that must count for something."  
  
" Just a friend?" She asked making it a point to smiling again. Sakuya didn't wait for him to reply "I always feel like I'm falling. this horrible sinking feeling when it rains. I can't wait for the sun to shine again!"  
  
At that Kurama gave her a perplexed look. This girl. he didn't even know her name but she was so. familiar. almost too alike to his 'friend'. Those were her exact words. He began to concentrate hard on something while trying to act as normal as possible.  
  
" So when it rains. what do you do?" He had it!  
  
" Just wait. wait for the sun." This was it, she was going to say it to him. She had waited for 15 years. She called up her Youkai form just a bit. not much, but enough to subtly change her eyes from ice blue to a shifting silver and looked directly at the fox she intended to trap. " Will you smile for me. when you hear the rain. - Kurama?" Would he remember her? His lover from another world? Would he remember her? Would he?  
  
This didn't seem to surprise him " I always will - Sakuya."  
  
It had been *her* plan to surprise *him*. but it had happened the other way around. how strange that he - " How did you guess?"  
  
He took the side of her face in his hand and moved his lips closer to hers. Sweeping past in a fleeting kiss he whispered in her ear. "Your Ki - (enter pet name) ." He then turned and left the coffee shop.  
  
The rain ended.  
  
And the sun came out.  
  
A Fox and a Cat walked out of the Coffee shop together.  
  
  
  
*~*~ Fin ~*~*  
  
  
  
A/N: And so ends the strangest reference to a Mary J. Blige song ever. ^^I Know its not using the actual meaning of the song but. if you think really hard maybe it could ^^ basically I just listened to it so many times that the small concepts and phrases that stuck out for me formed into a story. This is my first shot at a YYH fic and most of my humble knowledge comes from Kurama shrines ( *^.^*) since all I have see are a few episodes on cartoon networks 'adult swim' and even those are limited - I don't trust myself with being able to grab on to plots late at night. (Dose anyone know if Pilot Candidate even has one? Cuz I haven't seen it yet.) So basically I would like to apologize for any mess ups or stupid things I did ^^ the song went in my head and this is what came out. I don't know if I should continue it or leave it as it is. so that will be up to you wonderful people! ^^ . Please R&R!!! *gets on her knees* Please R&R Please R&R Please R&R. *is twaped on the head and shuts up ^.^* 


	2. Chapter One - Rainy Days

Disclaimer: *The author is seen searching under her bed. Throwing things every which way* WHERE IS IT!? *Soon Dolly - her dog - trots by carrying a piece of with paper in her mouth* YOU FOUND IT!!! HAND IT OVER! *Holds out her hand as Dolly moves back chewing on the deed to YYH * GRRR! .;;; I regret to say that I no longer own YYH. My dumb dog at the deed.  
  
  
  
**Rainy Days** Chapter One  
  
  
  
If you ever find yourself in the spirit world - for whatever strange twist of fate - there is a forest, lush and green and full of life, with strange plants with even stranger growing habits. And in this forest there is a den, a den witch for many years has been left neglected. If one were lucky enough to have stumbled upon this den without being sensed by the master they would be able to go deeper into it than any other has been. For no one enters this place without the master's consent and lives. But since it is abandoned it may be considered safe. may be.  
  
"So, how in the world did you find me?" Kurama and Sakuya sat together in the cluttered dorm room he shared with a friend at the collage.  
  
"Hm, this looks interesting." Sakuya held up a book with a gum stain on it. "I'm hoping this isn't yours Kurama." She places the book down surveying the explosion of junk, clothing, books, and personal items that are using the floor as a shelf. "This place is a pig sty Kitsune."  
  
Kurama looked around the room from his place lying on the bed and blushed. Normally he was a neat freak but he had just given up on trying to force his room mate to keep his side clean, then Exams had started and he was so swamped with studying he didn't have time to do an occasional clean, or at least that was what he told himself. So he shrugged and relayed these thoughts to Sakuya. "Are you trying to avoid my question?"  
  
"Maybe I can tell you later." She reached out and playfully batted at the lock of red hair that fell beside his face.  
  
"Okay then," He smiled and deflected her hand when she tried to grab at his hair again. "Answer this: Where did you get those clothes?"  
  
Sakuya made a big deal of thinking before being coy. "It's a secret."  
  
"You didn't hurt anyone, did you?" He was starting to wonder about the methods used to acquire a university uniform, he was positive that you could only buy them though the school.  
  
"No, I didn't hurt anyone. I saw the uniforms on other people and figured I was out of place. So I snuck in a window and grabbed on form somebody's closet. No one killed or injured. Just. someone with one less uniform." Sakuya spun around to show it off. "Isn't it cute!"  
  
Kurama thought that she was the one making it cute but before he could say as much there was a rapping on the door. Before Kurama could get up and around Sakuya the person on the other side declared that they were coming in and everyone better be decent.  
  
The door was slung open to reveal a boy about Kuramas age though about a head shorter with closely cropped green hair. "Hey Shuichi! No pretty girls can hang around unless there hear for me."  
  
Kurama grinned. "What pretty girl could want you?" then turning to Sakuya he introduced her to his roommate. "This is Kyle. The messy one I was telling you about." Kyle did a flourished bow tried to kiss Sakuya's hand to impress her but she only giggled at him.  
  
"It is a pleasure to meat you fair maiden."  
  
Sakuya laughed again and played along. "Aye, but you have yet to even learn my name!"  
  
Kurama introduced her then quickly made a cover story "She's a friend from my high school and I met up wither her earlier today. She was just telling me that she changed schools when here when her fathers business moved to this town so that they could stay close." That should cover it for now.  
  
Sakuya jumped in after Kurama had finished to elaborate. "I'm the only family he has since my mother died of a mysterious disease, so he gets lonely since he is also sick and I didn't want to be too far away, besides this is a much better collage."  
  
Poor Kyle was beginning to feel sorry for her. "That's so sad, and you take care of your father in your mothers place. How brave!" Seeing this as a prime opportunity he reached out to hug her but fell flat on his face when she sidestepped him and threw herself into Kurama's arms to sob into his chest when she was actually shaking from giggles.  
  
Sakuya tried to turn her giggles to wailing sounds but was a bit unsuccessful and only succeeded in making herself laugh harder.  
  
Kurama choked down the urge to join in. "You'll have to excuse us, she's hysterical." He stroked her soft hair in what he hoped looked like a comforting manner. "Please, Kyle, I think you should leave."  
  
Kyle got up to dust himself off and left slightly confused.  
  
They waited till they could no longer hear his footsteps and then broke out laughing.  
  
"That - HA! Was horrible!" Sakuya waited till she had calmed down before deciding to talk. "Better not try that again. Really, I think maybe he just wanted to hug me."  
  
Kuramas warm arms wrapped around her in a protective embrace "Who wouldn't?"  
  
Sakuya looked up to smile at him. "Sap."  
  
Back in the forest a shadowed figure leaves the den. It had been a good day for the shadow, very good indeed. You could almost say that his plan was working out perfectly, even if changes had been made. But the changes had been made because of his luck. Such as finding the den, the master being away, and then discovering the dragons hoard of treasure. All nicely unguarded. The shadow chuckled to itself as it slipped a few more coins into its purse before turning to leave. To have been able to place the blame on someone else. Yes, it had been a good day indeed.  
  
Sakuya sat at the foot of Kuramas bed humming and bobbing her head to the music blasting between her ears. "You done yet?" She called over to loud music so that she could hear herself.  
  
"No," Kurama was bent over at his desk working on a paper. "Your going to go deaf you know."  
  
All Sakuya could hear was a mumble so she called out again. "What?" He reached over to take her headphones off and repeated himself. "Am not. My hearing is exceptionally good, thank you very much."  
  
"I could hear it from the desk." He turned back around to pick up on his work.  
  
Sakuya was starting to get fidgety, she had taken a nap, played with the feathers hanging off Kyle's dream catcher thing, and bounced around on the bed (till Kurama had asked her to stop and given her the headphones as an alternative.) Sakuya frowned and thought that if she had her cat tail it would be swinging around like crazy, then she could stalk around the room and pounce on things, maybe if she opened the window and waited a butterfly would come tough, then she could shut if real fast and try to catch the pretty thing. But Kurama wouldn't let her because someone might come in and a girl with cat ears and a tail (not to mention her slit eyes.)  
  
That gave her an idea. She walked over to the window and fiddled with it till it opened. The in mid pounce she transformed into her beast form and was soon a small lean yellow eyed black cat. Kurama glanced up just in time to see her stare up at him from the flowerbed outside his widow. "Don't get into any trouble, and get back before dark or else the deans will be out the get you. No cats allowed." If cats could make expressions this one would have gone though a large range of them before gracefully hoping our of the bed and going on a hunt for rodents. or at least someone to scratch behind her ears.  
  
  
  
*~*~Who is the shadow? Who is the master of the den? What did he mean by placing the blame on someone else?! HAHA! Not telling! More about that next chapter! ~*~*  
  
A/N Hidy ho! So remember kiddies any strange questions can be answered by the fact that this is AU and I can bloody well do what I like with it! *mumbles* that aught to show them all! *end mumbling* And we finally get down to the business of making a plot! And obviously as you see I have decided to continue it! OH! Also more about Kurama and Sakuyas past together!! Sorry the chapter was a bit short but the next one is going to be a big big BIG! Long one but I just haven't finished it all so you have this till that's done ^.^ thank you for Reviewing!! I love reviews. Give me more! *Giggles* 


End file.
